Impotence, a condition that can bring much suffering to the life of the afflicted individual and those surrounding him, can be caused by psychological as well as organic problems. It is estimated that in the United States alone, 10 million men suffer from varying degrees of impotence. In general, impotence is a predominant syndrome affecting at least 10-15% of the male population. In men above 40 years of age, the occurrence of impotence is prevalent due to neuroendocrine failures associated with aging, and any man over the age of 40 years may experience occasional impotence. The mechanism of penile erection is a complicated one and requires the intactness of the endocrine system, the nervous system and the vascular system. Many times the suffering individual is hesitant to seek medical help and at the moment the remedies available to the physician are rather limited. Organic abnormalities can be treated by surgery and implantations. Erection was also obtained by injection of smooth muscle relaxants such as phenoxybenzamine. It is, of course, quite understandable that superior treatment is needed and the invention relates to an ointment to treat impotence.